Maknae Story: It's Zelo Day!
by Minchan Park
Summary: Kejutan di dorm di hari ulang tahun Zelo. [Lagi males bikin summary] /BAPEXOBTS/ Slight DaeBaek V & YeolJae


**It's Zelo Day!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cast: Zelo B.A.P, Sehun EXO, Jungkook BTS

Other Cast: BAPEXOBTS member

Genre: Friendship, Brothership/Family, Little humor (?)

Rating: K+

Haii... Setelah sekian lama gk aktif di ffn, akhirnya aku bisa main ffn lagi, hehehe...

Sekarang aku bawa ff untuk ultah bias kesayanganku^^

Maaf telat. Telat brp hari ya? Seminggu ya? Semalem sih aku udh share di Wattp*d, hari ini baru aku share disini

Semoga puas ya, SELAMAT MEMBACA

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan tiga puluh pagi namun namja yang berada dibalik selimut itu masih belum menunjukan tanda-tanda bahwa dirinya telah bangun dari mimpi indahnya.

Merasa mimpinya sangatlah indah, sampai-sampai ia memeluk guling kesayangannya sambil terus tersenyum. Sampai tiba-tiba...

 _BRUK!_

"AW!" jatuhlah ia bersama guling tersebut.

Ia mengusap-usap kepalanya yang tadi terbentur lantai kamarnya sambil menolehkan kepalanya kesana-kemari.

"Tadi cuma mimpi ya?" gumamnya dengan mata yang masih sayu. Tanpa menunggu ada seseorang yang menjawab, ia langsung bangun dan merapikan tempat tidurnya.

Setelahnya, ia masuk kamar mandi untuk sekedar mencuci wajahnya dan menggosok gigi.

 _CKLEK_

"Hyungdeul pada kemana? Kok gak ada orang?" gumamnya setelah membuka pintu kamarnya dan tak mendapati siapapun disana. Ia berjalan menuju kulkas untuk mengambil beberapa buah-buahan yang sekiranya cukup untuk menyegarkannya.

"Eh?" bingungnya ketika mendapati secarik kertas yang tertempel di pintu kulkasnya.

 _SRET_

 _To: Uri Junhongie_

 _Pagi Junhong..._

 _Hyung ingin minta maaf karena meninggalkanmu sendiri di dorm. Awalnya, hanya aku, Himchan hyung juga Youngguk hyung yang memiliki keperluan untuk pergi. Namun, Youngjae hyung dan Daehyun hyung bilang bahwa mereka katanya akan ke dorm EXO. Sekali lagi, kami minta maaf apabila kau benar-benar sendirian di dorm... Kami berangkat pukul enam tadi pagi. Aku ingin mengajakmu, namun Himchan hyung berkata bahwa kau sangat kelalahan jadi kami putuskan untuk pergi tanpa mengajakmu. Jaga dorm ne... Jangan lupa sarapan._

 _Bye bye.._

 _From: Jongupie hyung_

Setelah membaca isi dari kertas tersebut –yang ternyata adalah sebuah surat- namja yang ternyata Zelo itu langsung membelalakan matanya.

"MWO?" teriaknya.

"Youngjae hyung dan Daehyun hyung ke dorm EXO? Ish! Kenapa mereka tega meninggalkanku, huh?!" gerutunya setelah mengambil sebuah apel lalu berjalan menuju meja makan dan menggigit apel tersebut dengan kasar.

Matanya tak sengaja melihat secarik kertas –lagi- di meja makan. Ia pun mengambilnya dengan kasar –efek masih kesal- dan membacanya.

" _Untuk Choi Junhong, dongsaeng yang kusayangi. Annyeong Zelo-ya... Aku yakin kau pasti bangun sangat siang_ –eh? Apa-apaan ini hyung?!" protesnya ketika membaca surat tersebut. Lalu dia melanjutkan membacanya lagi setelah protes. " _Hyung membuatkanmu sarapan. Jangan lupa dimakan ya..._ " dia menjeda bacaannya lalu melihat ke arah meja makan dan benar sudah tersedia sarapan untuknya. Setelah memastikan bahwa sarapan sudah tersedia, dia melanjutkan lagi bacaanya. " _Maafkan hyung karena pergi ke dorm EXO tanpa mengajakmu. Hyung pikir, ini terlalu pagi untuk membangunkanmu, karena ini masih jam setengah tujuh pagi. Sekali lagi, hyung minta maaf karena harus membuatmu menjaga dorm sendirian. Awalnya, hyung pikir tak apa meninggalkanmu dan Daehyun hyung di dorm. Namun, Daehyun hyung yang rese ini meminta tumpangan padaku untuk ke dorm EXO. Karena aku tak tahan dengan mulutnya yang terus mengoceh ini, akhirnya aku mengizinkan Tuan Jung yang bawel ini ikut bersamaku. Aku titipkan dorm padamu ne... Jangan lupa sarapannya, oke? Annyeong... Dari Youngjae hyung_." Selesai membaca surat tersebut, dia semakin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Huh, dasar! Memangnya hanya Youngjae hyung yang ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol hyung, atau Daehyun hyung yang ingin bertemu Baekhyun hyung?! Cih! Aku kan juga ingin bermain dengan Sehun hyung dan Kai hyung..." ocehnya lalu kembali melihat ke arah sandwich dan susu buatan Youngjae hyungnya.

"Hhh... Masa bodoh lah ditinggal di dorm sendirian, yang penting sarapan. Nyam... nyam...nyam..." gumamnya sambil memasukkan sandwich berukuran cukup besar itu ke dalam mulutnya. Dia memakan sandwich tersebut sampai habis, namun masih merasa belum kenyang.

"Ada makanan apa lagi ya?" gumamnya sambil menjelajahi seluruh isi dapur berharap ada sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya kenyang.

' _Ada buah-buahan di kulkas, tapi sebaiknya itu untuk penutup saja nanti.'_ batinnya ketika melihat ke kulkas. Tangannya terus digunakan untuk membuka semua lemari yang berada di dapur dorm mereka sampai tiba-tiba matanya menangkap beberapa bungkus ramen dan membuatnya tergiur. Ia pun memutuskan untuk memasak ramen-ramen tersebut.

Sementara itu, beberapa jam sebelum bangunnya Zelo dari tidurnya...

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya seorang namja imut pada namja-namja lainnya yang usianya lebih tua darinya.

"Hmm... Sehun-ah, kau ada ide?" sahut salah seorang namja lainnya yang kulitnya paling gelap daripada namja lainnya juga. Sedangkan orang yang tadi disebut SEHUN itu hanya memasang pose berpikir.

"Hmmmm... Mollayo~ Aku juga bingung...~" sahut Sehun.

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau kita membuat hiasan pada kamar Zelo hyung?" usul Jungkook –si namja imut tadi- .

"Boleh juga kookie. Tapi, bagaimana caranya?" tanya V dan diangguki juga oleh yang lain.

"Ah... Aku tau. Kita harus membuat Zelo berada di luar dorm untuk waktu yang lama." Sahut salah seorang lainnya.

"Kau benar, Jae-ah! Kau akan memancing Zelo untuk keluar, lalu beberapa orang dari kami akan ke dorm untuk menghias kamar Zelo. Dan beberapa orang lainnya yang masih berada disini akan menyiapkan keperluan lainnya. Bagaimana?" ucap Himchan panjang lebar.

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Youngjae sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah... Nanti biar aku yang akan mengatur dan membantumu bagaimana kau melakukan _drama_ ini." Ucap seorang namja bermata besar dengan suara bassnya.

"Aaah... baiklah. Gomawoyo Yeollie hyung..~" ucap Youngjae pada Chanyeol yang sedang menaik-turunkan alisnya bangga.

"Cheonma." Balasnya sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Nah... Berarti, sekarang kita tinggal –"

"Tunggu dulu. Memangnya, Zelo biasa bangun jam berapa?" tanya Baekhyun memutus ucapan Daehyun yang sekarang juga bingung.

"Hmm... Belakangan ini sih, dia selalu bangun jam sembilan atau sepuluh. Entahlah."

"Ne. Dia terlihat sangat kelelahan." Yongguk menyahuti ucapan Jongup.

"Ah... Baiklah. Ini masih pukul setengah delapan dan berarti kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk membahas rencana yang akan dilakukan oleh masing-masing." Ucap Daehyun.

"Ne. Youngjae, kau yang akan memancing Zelo untuk keluar dorm sekitar jam setengah sebelas nanti. Lalu,aku, D.O, Suho, Lay, dan Jin akan memilih kue untuknya." Jelas Himchan sedangkan nama-nama yang sudah ditugaskan itu mengangguk paham.

"Aku, Xiumin hyung dan Chen akan mencari hadiah untuk Zelo." Sahut Chanyeol sambil mengangkat tangannya. "Kau ingin ikut Jiminnie?" lanjut Chanyeol bertanya pada Jimin. Jimin pun mengangguk sebagai tanda bahwa ia setuju dengan ide hyung kesayangannya itu.

"Baiklah. Siapa yang akan menghias kamar?" tanya Himchan. Daehyun, Baekhyun, Sehun, dan Kai mengangkat tangan.

"Aku juga eomma!" teriak V.

"Yak! Tak usah berteriak juga pabo!" omel Suga sambil mengetuk kepala V, sedangkan V hanya nyengir.

"Aku juga ingin ikut." Jungkook ikut mengangkat tangannya.

"Oh oke. Berarti kalian berenam yang akan pergi ke dorm dan berarti sisanya disini." Ucap Himchan.

"Kita ngapain hyung?" tanya Jongup yang merasa dirinya akan bosan apabila hanya berdiam di dorm EXO sambil menunggu tugas yang lain. Ya, mereka sedang melakukan rapat di dorm EXO ini.

"Hmmm... Mungkin sebaiknya kalian membeli topi ulang tahun atau apapun lah itu." Kata Himchan cuek.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian ikut mencari hadiah saja?" usul Xiumin.

"Ne. Kalian ikut kami saja." Sahut Chen.

"Boleh juga... Memangnya ingin mencari hadiah dimana?" tanya J-Hope.

"Molla. Nanti kita berpencar." Ucap Chen.

Sementara itu, mari kita lihat grup yang akan bertugas untuk menghias kamar Zelo.

"Bagaimana kalau saat ia kembali sampai dorm, kita buat semua lampu mati?" tanya Daehyun.

"Aniya... Sebaiknya, kita matikan lampu kamarnya saja..." tolak Kai.

"Kenapa hanya lampu kamarnya saja bodoh?!" protes Sehun.

"Kan kita hanya menghias kamarnya saja... Lagipula, jika kita mematikan semua lampunya, ia pasti tidak akan masuk ke kamar... Oh iya, kita kan juga akan membuat sedikit jebakan padanya ketika ia masuk kamar." Jelas Kai mengusulkan ide jahilnya sambil menunjukkan senyum evilnya.

"Ne? Jebakan seperti apa hyung?" tanya V antusias. Begini deh jadinya kalau V dan Kai bertemu, cuma ngebahas tentang kejahilan doang. Ah, sama Zelo juga sih sebenarnya.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Kai balik sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Eummm... Membuatnya terguyur air ketika dia masuk ke dalam kamarnya." Ucap V sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Ide bagus, JUNG Taehyung." Sahut Kai sambil menekankan kata JUNG dikalimatnya itu. Sedangkan yang lain yang ikut dalam pembicaraan ini hanya sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Haishh... pusing kepalaku. Ya terserah kalian deh. Kalian yang atur saja. Nanti aku tinggal ikut apa kata kalian saja." Ucap Baekhyun memberikan kesempatan pada Kai dan V untuk membahas ide jahil mereka.

Sementara itu, kita lihat Youngjae yang sedang memikirkan tugasnya bersama Chanyeol.

"Kalau menurut hyung sih, mending kamu kirim pesan ke Zelo untuk menemanimu ke Sungai Han." Usul Chanyeol.

"Lalu?" tanya Youngjae penasaran.

"Eummm... Lalu, kau cerita kepada dia bahwa kau ada masalah denganku. Pokoknya, yang lama ya. Nanti, ketika Zelo keluar dari dorm, Baekhyun dan yang lainnya akan masuk ke dorm dan mulai menghias kamar. Daehyun akan mengirimkan pesan kepadamu jika mereka sudah selesai menghias kamarnya. Nah, saat Daehyun sudah selesai, kau pun mengantar Zelo sampai depan dorm, tapi kau tak ikut masuk ke dorm, melainkan beralasan bahwa kau akan menemuiku. Nah, jika sudah begitu dia akan masuk ke kamarnya. Lalu, menyalakan lampu kamarnya dan melihat kejutan di kamarnya. Barulah kita datang membawa kue dan sebagainya. Bagaimana?" jelas Chanyeol pada kekasihnya itu. Youngjae mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Arrasseo hyung!" serunya.

Chanyeol yang gemas dengan Youngjae pun mengacak rambutnya penuh sayang.

Cukup lama mereka mengobrol dan tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan.

"Eomma~ aku belum sarapan...~ Aku lapar, eomma...~" rengek seorang namja yang sedari tadi sedang bercanda dengan Kai. Baekhyun yang sangat hapal dengan suara ini langsung menolehkan kepalanya menghadap bocah yang sedang memegangi perutnya ditemani Kai yang sedang menenangkannya.

"Yasudah, V-ah. Hyung juga lapar. Kau tunggu sebentar ne..." hibur Kai dan Kai pun berjalan meninggalkan V menuju Baekhyun yang sedang bangkit dari duduknya.

"Hyung. Kasihan V, dia lapar tuh." Adu Kai sambil menunjuk V dengan dagunya.

"Dae... Kasihan V. Anakmu lapar..." ucap Baekhyun pada Daehyun yang masih duduk di kursinya sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Ya masak untuknya sana." Balas Daehyun cuek. Baekhyun mendengus kesal pada kekasihnya yang menyebalkan itu. Kai yang tak mau ikut campur dalam urusan DaeBaek yang sedang berdebat itu pun memilih berjalan menuju V yang kini tengah ditemani oleh Jungkook.

"Ne... Aku juga, hyung... Kan tadi Jin hyung belum sempat memasak..." ucap Jungkook yang juga sama _ngenes_ nya dengan V.

"Nah itu dia Kai hyung! Bagaimana hyung?" seru V ketika melihat Kai hyungnya berjalan ke arahnya dan Jungkook.

"Molla. Eomma dan appa mu malah berdebat sepertinya." Jawab Kai sambil mengedikkan bahunya. V semakin mempoutkan bibirnya. Sedangkan Jungkook, membuang napasnya kasar.

"Hyung." Panggil V lemas tanpa menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Kai.

"Hm." Sahut Kai yang sama lemasnya dengan V.

"Anak Bangtan belum ada yang sarapan...~" Nah, itu rengekannya Jungkook. Kai yang mendengar suara Jungkook pun menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Jungkook yang sedang tertunduk lesu.

"Haish... baiklah. Aku juga lapar. Hmmm... bagaimana ya? Ah, kalian tunggu disini. Arrasseo?"

"Ne." Jawab kedua orang itu berbarengan.

Kai pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju beberapa orang yang sedang berkumpul. Demi dua dongsaengnya –dan demi dirinya- ia rela bangkit dari duduknya untuk mendapatkan makanan. *cha elah lebay.

Oke. Sekarang, Kai sudah sampai di hadapan orang itu, D.O yang sedang bersama Baekhyun, Daehyun juga Lay.

"Eh kau. Ada apa?" tanya Lay. Bukannya menjawab, Kai malah memperlihatkan wajah memelasnya.

"Kau juga lapar, eoh?" tebak Baekhyun yang mengerti gelagat Kai. Kai pun mengangguk.

"Nah, itu dia Kai... Masalahnya, dorm kita ini tak ada bahan untuk dimasak..." jelas Baekhyun membuat Kai semakin lemas saja.

"Yaaahhh... Bagaimana dong? Anak Bangtan juga belum sarapan hyung... Ayolah..." rengek Kai.

"Hah?! Anak Bangtan juga belum sarapan?!" tanya Lay dan D.O histeris. Kai mengangguk penuh harap pada hyung-hyung nya ini.

"Daehyun...~" panggil Baekhyun berniat merayunya agar membelikan sarapan mereka semua.

Daehyun yang merasa bahwa sepertinya akan ada hal yang membuatnya dirugikan pun menatap Baekhyun horror.

Baekhyun balas menatapnya dengan pandangan menggoda sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Ayolah Daehyunie...~" Sekarang Baekhyun sudah mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Daehyun dari samping. Sedangkan Daehyun, dia membuang napasnya kasar. Dia sudah menebak akan begini jadinya.

Lay dan D.O yang tak tahu menahu hanya menatap Baekhyun dan Daehyun dengan tatapan bingung. Tak lama, akhirnya Daehyun menyerah dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Hah. Baiklah baiklah... Aku akan pergi membeli sarapan untuk kita semua." Ucap Daehyun.

Daehyun berjalan menuju pintu diikuti oleh Baekhyun tentunya. Tiba-tiba, Himchan menghampiri mereka.

"Hey, kalian ingin membeli makanan bukan?" tanyanya dan Baekhyun mengangguk semangat.

"Belikan untuk kami juga ne. Kau kan tahu kami tadi baru makan selembar roti. Oke?"

"Huft... baiklah hyung..." balas Daehyun lemas dan mereka berdua pun akhirnya keluar.

Sambil menunggu Daehyun kembali, para member BAP, EXO dan BTS lainnya melakukan kegiatan agar menghilangkan kebosanan. Bahkan ada yang sudah tidur seperti Jongup, Sehun, Suga dan J-Hope. Mungkin karena tadi harus bangun pagi jadi agak mengurangi waktu tidur mereka.

"Huft..." Jungkook membuang napasnya kasar membuat V yang berada disebelahnya menolehkan kepalanya pada Jungkook.

"Waeyo?" tanya V.

"Ani. Hanya saja, aku merasa seperti pengungsi yang mengungsi di dorm EXO." Jawabnya sambil tertawa kecil. Ya, saat ini mereka memang benar-benar terlihat seperti pengungsi korban banjir. Berkumpul dalam suatu ruangan dengan kondisi kelaparan. Aigoo...

"Hihihi... tak apa. Jarang-jarang kita bisa main ke dorm EXO." Balas V sambil ikut terkikik. Tiba-tiba, Kai datang menghampiri bocah-bocah ini.

"Ada apa? Sampai cekikikan begitu..." tanya Kai penasaran.

"Ani hyung. Jungkook merasa bahwa kami seperti sedang mengungsi ke dorm EXO. Hihihi..." jelas V dan Kai juga ikut tertawa kecil.

"Kkkk~... Gwenchana... Dorm EXO jadi semakin ramai dengan adanya kalian." dua bocah itu mengangguki perkataan Kai tadi.

"Mianhae telah membuat dorm kalian kacau." Ucap V dan diangguki oleh Kai sambil berkata 'tak apa'.

Tiba-tiba, Kai menyuruh V dan Jungkook untuk merapat ke arahnya. Lalu, ia menyuruh dua namja itu untuk jangan berisik dan mendengarkan apa yang akan diucapkannya.

"Ssstt... Kalian lihat itu." Setelah menaruh jari telunjuknya pada bibirnya, Kai mengarahkan jari telunjuknya itu dan menunjuk seseorang yang sedang tidur di sofa. Jungkook dan V mengikuti arah jari telunjuk hyungnya itu dan ternyata mereka melihat Sehun yang sedang tidur sambil sedikit membuka mulutnya.

"Sehun hyung?" tanya Jungkook. Kai pun mengangguk.

"Kenapa Sehun hyung tidur di sofa? Kenapa tidak tidur di kamarnya saja?" tanya V prihatin karena Sehun tertidur, sedangkan kondisi sekelilingnya cukup ramai.

"Mollayo. Kajja hampiri dia." Ucap Kai kemudian berjalan perlahan menghampiri sahabatnya itu yang diikuti pula dengan dua bocah polos dibelakangnya.

Setelah sampai di sofa dimana tergeletak Sehun yang sedang tertidur, Kai mulai menjahilinya. Kai menggelitik telapak kaki Sehun. Awalnya, V bingung. Namun, tak lama ia terkekeh dan ikut menjahili hyungnya itu. Sedangkan Jungkook, ia hanya bengong dibalik sofa sambil melihat dua hyungnya beraksi.

"Heeuungg..." gumam Sehun tak jelas ketika Kai menggelitik lehernya, juga V yang mencolek-colek sekitar wajahnya. Jungkook masih setia bertahan pada posisinya, yaitu memperhatikan hyungdeulnya.

"Ishh..." raung Sehun lagi sambil mengibas-kibaskan tangannya ke udara, seperti mengusir sesuatu. Kai dan V kembali terkekeh, namun Jungkook tetap pada pandangan blank nya yang terlihat polos itu.

Mereka terus melakukan itu membuat Sehun merasa sangat tak nyaman dengan tidurnya. Xiumin yang kebetulan lewat dan tak sengaja melihat tingkah mereka hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya lagi.

Sampai pada aksi terakhirnya, Kai dan V kabur setelah melaksanakan aksinya karena Sehun perlahan menggeliat bangun membuka matanya.

"Haiishhh! Siapa sih tadi, huh?!" Gerutu namja Oh itu ketika membuka matanya. Tak sengaja ketika menoleh menghadap kiri, matanya melihat wajah Jungkook yang memandangnya polos.

"Kookie? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Ooohh... Aku tau. Jadi, kamu ya yang terus menggangguku ketika aku tidur? Hayo, mengaku saja kau!" tuduhnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah imut yang terus menatapnya polos.

"Eh?" setelah sadar apa yang terjadi, dia mengubah tatapannya seperti _–kenapa aku?-_ dan menunjuk dirinya.

"Aku?"

"Ne. Kau! Siapa lagi, eoh?"

"Aniya... Hyung salah paham..." ucap Jungkook sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Lalu, siapa hah?!" ucap Sehun sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di dadanya dan mendongak menatap Jungkook sengit. Merasa kesal karena istirahatnya lagi-lagi terganggu.

"Mereka! Kai hyung dan V hyung!" ucap Jungkook tak mau kalah sambil menunjuk dua orang yang memasang ekspresi seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

' _Huh! Tak perlu diragukan.'_ Batin Sehun dan bangkit dari sofanya menuju dua namja itu. Jungkook lagi-lagi hanya bisa memandang mereka dengan pandangan blank nya yang polos dan imut.

Kai dan V yang melihat Sehun perlahan menghampiri mereka pun akhirnya mencoba untuk menghadap ke arah lain, namun tetap saja...

 _BUG!_

 _BUG!_

"Aaawwww...!" keluh dua namja tadi sambil memegangi bagian bokong mereka yang terkena ketukan dari gagang sapu yang telah diambil oleh Sehun terlebih dahulu. Sedangkan Sehun, hanya memasang wajah tak berdosanya itu kepada dua orang yang masih meringis kesakitan.

"Haisshhh... Oh Sehun, kenapa kau memukul sahabatmu yang tampan ini?!" protes Kai ke pd an. Sehun pun memasang wajah seolah-olah ingin muntah membuat V bertanya padanya.

"Sehun hyung mau muntah?" tanya V kelewat polos membuat Sehun geram setengah mati.

' _Nih anak... Kagak tau apa kalo dia yang salah?!'_ batin Sehun tidak tahan dengan V.

"Haish, Pabo! Kalian! Apa yang kalian lakukan padaku tadi hah?!" setelah memaki V, Sehun langsung bertanya pada Kai dan V sambil menunjuk wajah mereka dengan gagang sapu tadi membuat Kai dan V agak ngeri dan memundurkan kepala mereka.

"Ehehehehe... I –itu... Eumm... Hyung tanyakan saja ne pada Kai hyung. Dia yang memberi usul, hehehe..." jawab V sambil cengengesan menunjuk Kai. Dan tatapan Sehun seketika langsung terfokus pada Kai membuat Kai gelagapan dan memberika deathglare pada V yang langsung ngeri dan menghidar.

"Eummm... A –aku... Ah, aku ke toilet dulu ne... Pay pay hyungdeul..." pamit V berusaha menghindar dari Kai dengan senyum ketakutan. Namun, belum sempat V bangun, Kai menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"A –ah... Aku... Aku... Ah, aku akan menemani V untuk menunjukkan letak toilet. Ne, akan mengantarkan V ke toilet. Kajja V, hyung antar." Ucap Kai yang juga berusaha menghindari Sehun, namun sepertinya V tak bisa diajak bekerja sama.

"Kai hyung ingin mengantarkan aku ke toilet? Tak perlu, aku sudah tahu kok letak toiletnya. Gomawo Kai hyung. Pay pay hyung... Kookie..."

Ketika itu juga, mata tajam Sehun langsung membuat Kai susah untuk menelan air liurnya sendiri.

"Mau alasan apa lagi kau, hah?!"

"Hehehe..."

 _GDEBUG! BUG! TUK! BRUK!_

Jungkook yang melihat tindakan kekerasan (?) dihadapannya langsung memalingkan wajahnya karena terlalu ngeri melihat Kai hyungnya dipukuli dengan sapu tak henti-hentinya membuat Kai hanya dapat memekik kesakitan akibat serangan bertubi-tubi Sehun. Dan alhasil, Kai pun ambruk.

Setelah dirasa puas memberi pelajaran pada Kai, Sehun pun kembali berjalan ke sofa berniat melanjutkan tidurnya. Ketika berpapasan dengan Jungkook yang masih agak syok, Sehun berkata, "Kookie imut...~ Jangan ganggu hyung ne... Hyung ingin tidur. Jika kau mengganggu hyung, kau akan senasib dengan Kai hyung itu. Arrasseo?" Jungkook mengangguk dengan tatapan yang masih ketakutan jika nanti nasibnya akan sama seperti Kai hyungnya. Setelah Sehun melihat Jungkook mengangguk patuh, Sehun pun tersenyum dan mengacak rambut hitam Jungkook membuat Jungkook sedikit bernapas lega karena sekiranya dia tidak akan bernasib sama dengan Kai yang sudah sangat memprihatinkan.

Baru dua menit memejamkan matanya, Sehun mendengar bahwa Baekhyun dan Daehyun sudah pulang dengan membawa sarapan mereka. Sehun pun membuka matanya dan benar saja, orang-orang disekitarnya sedang bersorak karena akhirnya perut mereka terisi dengan makanan yang dibawa pasangan 'HYUN' itu.

"Yeeaayyy! Gomawo eomma..." ucap V kegirangan dan memeluk Baekhyun manja.

"Hm... Cheonma..." balas Baekhyun.

"Eh? Kau tak berterima kasih padaku, V-ah?" tanya Daehyun merasa kesal karena 'anaknya' memang tak pernah berada dipihaknya. Sedangkan V? Dia hanya mendengus sebal ke arah Daehyun dan kembali tersenyum ketika menemukan Baekhyun yang akan menyuapinya kimbap.

"Hyung, hyung, hyung! kalian beli bibimbap?" tanya Kai yang langsung segar ketika tahu kalau Baekhyun dan Daehyun sudah pulang membawa makanan.

"Baek, ada jajangmyeon?" tanya Suho.

"Kimchi mana kimchi?!" –suara cempreng Jimin.

"Ada ayam?" –Jongup yang setengah ngantuk.

"Hyung, itu punyaku!" –protes J-Hope pada Suga yang seenaknya mengambil ayam goreng yang sudah ia taruh di piringnya.

"Yak! Kenapa kau mengambil bulgogiku?!" –Yongguk yang kesal karena sudah sangat lapar.

"Eoh? Hehehe... Mian..." –Himchan sambil nyengir.

"Ayo buka mulutmu, hyung." –Youngjae yang bersiap akan menyuapi Chanyeol.

"Aaaakkk..." –Chanyeol yang membuka mulutnya.

Ya, sekiranya begitu lah keramaian yang dihasilkan oleh mereka ketika makan.

.

Sekarang, mereka benar-benar sudah kenyang. Ya, mereka harus sangat bersyukur sepeertinya.

D.O dan Lay sedang mmencuci peralatan makan yang tadi mereka gunakan. Lalu, Jin datang dan membantu mereka. Himchan, Xiumin dan Suga sedang membersihkan ruangan yang tadi mereka gunakan untuk makan. Mereka makan seperti anak kecil. Berceceran. Eewww!

"Youngjae-ah. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kau hubungi Zelo. Mungkin saja dia sudah bangun. Daehyun dan Baekhyun sepertinya juga sudah berangkat membeli keperluan menghiasnya." Usul Chanyeol dan Youngjae langsung menurutinya. Daehyun dan _tim_ nya sudah berangkat sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Mereka akan membeli beberapa barang-barang yang akan digunakan untuk menghias nanti.

Youngjae merogoh saku celananya mencari benda canggih tersebut dan memencet beberapa nomor untuk menghubungi dongsaeng nya.

Cukup lama mereka menunggu, dan akhirnya panggilanpun terjawab.

"Ssstt..." perintah Youngjae pada Chanyeol agar Chanyeol tidak berisik sambil menaruh jari telunjuk miliknya di bibir sang kekasih. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan kekasihnya itu. Tak lama, terdengar suara dari ponsel itu.

" _Ye hyung? Ada apa?"_ tanya Zelo di sana.

"Eumm... Kau sedang apa? Bisakah kau menemaniku?" tanya Youngjae dengan nada yang dibuat sesedih mungkin.

" _Ne? Hyung kenapa? Aku sedang memasak ramen. Sandwich yang kau buat masih belum membuatku kenyang, hyung. Hehehe..."_

"Hhh...~" Youngjae menghela napasnya.

" _Hyung? Gwaenchanayo? Ada apa?"_ tanya Zelo khawatir.

"Ani, nanti saja kuceritakan ketika kau sudah kesini."

" _Kemana? Dorm EXO?"_

"Bukan... Tapi,... Sungai Han. Bisakah?"

" _Ne hyung. Aku akan kesana setelah memakan ramen terakhirku. Tak akan lama..."_

"Hm. Kutunggu kau. Gomawo."

 _PIP_

Setelah memutuskan sambungan dengan Zelo, Youngjae cekikikan berdua dengan Chanyeol.

"Jadi, mau ku antar menuju Sungai Han?" tanya Chanyeol. Youngjae pun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Hyung, aku pamit ne. Chanyeol hyung yang akan mengantarku ke Sungai Han." Ucap Youngjae pada Himchan. Himchan melirik Chanyeol yang berada di belakang Youngjae sekilas, lalu bertanya, "Lalu, Zelo? Sedang apa dia?"

"Dia akan menemuiku di Sungai Han setelah ramennya habis." Jawab Youngjae.

"Lho? Memangnya, sandwich yang tadi kita buat tak cukup?" tanya Himchan. Youngjae menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berpamitan.

"Bye bye hyung..."

"Hati-hati ne... Chanyeol, pastikan dia akan selamat sampai Sungai Han. Sukses untukmu!" Ucap Himchan pada Chanyeol.

"Tentu hyung. Kami pamit ne..." balas Chanyeol dan mereka pun menghilang di balik pintu.

Sekarang, mari kita lihat namja yang sibuk memakan ramennya seorang diri. Entah sudah berapa ramen yang dia makan yang masih belum membuatnya kenyang.

"Huh! Youngjae hyung kenapa coba?! Mentang-mentang aku baru sadar kalau ini hari ulang tahunku, kenapa dia malah terdengar seperti seorang yang baru saja putus cinta?! Harusnya, hari ini aku dapat merasakan masakan enak dari seorang Yoo Youngjae! Kenapa dia malah bersedih? Ish!" Sambil makan, sambil menggerutu pula. Ya, itulah yang seorang Choi Junhong lakukan.

"Hhh... Sudahlah, sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat menemuinya sebelum dia menenggelamkan dirinya di Sungai Han. Masalah hadiah ulang tahun, nanti saja jika suasana hatinya membaik. Huft..." monolognya lagi dan lupa kalau ia ingin buah-buahan sebagai penutupnya. Ia segera bersiap mandi untuk menemui hyungnya yang sudah menunggunya. Dia belum mandi?! Ugh! Joroknya kau CHOI JUNHONG!

.

Namja tinggi itu sekarang sedang mencari sebuah bus yang dapat membawanya ke Sungai Han. Dengan sweater dan masker yang digunakannya sebagai penyamaran, dia duduk santai sambil menunggu busnya.

' _Masih lama ya? Tapi aku masih lapar... Sebaiknya aku mencari makanan di supermarket sana.'_ Batinnya. Akhirnya, sesuai apa kata batinnya, ia pun menyebrangi jalan menuju sebuah supermarket untuk sekedar membeli snack dan minuman untuknya dan Youngjae.

Tak perlu lama-lama, ia pun keluar dengan makanan dan kaleng softdrinknya. Ia kembali duduk dan tepat pada saat itu, bus datang dan ia pun segera masuk dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping jendela di bagian belakang bus.

Keadaan bus pada saat itu cukup sepi, hanya ada enam orang penumpang –termasuk dirinya- dan seorang supir di depan. Dengan berhati-hati, ia sedikit menurunkan maskernya dan melahap snack yang tadi dibelinya. Belum sampai ditujuan, sebaiknya aku mengisi perutku saja, pikirnya.

.

"Hei! Itu Zelo kan?" seru Daehyun membuat orang-orang yang berada di mobil tersebut langsung menegakkan duduknya menatap jendela yang menampakkan seseorang yang disebut Daehyun tadi sedang berjalan. Mungkin menuju halte, pikir mereka.

Memangnya, dimana mereka sekarang? Tentu saja mereka berada di dalam mobil. Dan Daehyun –si pengemudi- sengaja menepikan mobil mereka menuju ke bawah pohon yang tak jauh dari bangunan dorm mereka. Mereka terus berdiam disana sampai Zelo keluar dari gedung dorm mereka.

Mereka pun masuk dorm sambil membawa keperluan-keperluannya.

Dengan kunci cadangan yang dibawa oleh Daehyun, mereka pun dapat masuk ke dorm BAP. Disana sudah tak ada orang –karena Zelo juga sudah keluar-. Tanpa ragu, mereka memasuki kamar yang Zelo tempati, dan mulai menyiapkannya.

Terlihat Kai dan Jungkook yang sedang meniup balon-balon yang mereka bawa. Sebenarnya, Kai doang sih yang niup balon, kalau Jungkook mengisi dengan gas helium. Biarkan saja Kai yang susah-susah meniup balon. *poor Kai.

 _DUAR!_

"HAHAHAHA..." Sehun langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak karena dirinya baru saja meledakkan sebuah balon pada Kai membuat Kai memaki-makinya.

"OH SEHUUUUUNNNN! KAU MEMBUAT JANTUNGKU HAMPIR COPOT, BODOH! PABO! PABO! PABO!" omel Kai sambil memukul-mukul kepala Sehun membuat Sehun semakin geli dan memegangi perutnya yang sakit akibat tertawa berlebihan dan berusaha menghindari pukulan di kepalanya.

"Hahahaha... Aduh! Huahahaha... Kaiii hentikaaannnn... Hahahaha..."

"TIDAK AKAN! Rasakan ini, eoh!" Mereka terus saja kejar-kejaran. Naik-turun tempat tidur, mengelilingi kamar, jatuh-bangun, dan seterusnya hingga Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatan konyol mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, hah?!"

"Aduuhhh... Hahaha... Ini hyung... Hahaha... Kai... Kai memukuliku... Hahaha... Hhhh..." jelas Sehun putus-putus akibat tawanya yang masih belum berhenti.

"KAU! Kenapa kau mengagetkanku, hah?!" protes Kai.

"Hahaha... Kau juga waktu itu mengerjaiku..." sela Sehun yang ternyata beralasan bahwa dirinya juga pernah dikerjai oleh Kai ketika ulang tahun Jungkook. Kai mendengus.

"Yak! Sudahlah. Kalian lanjutkan lagi kerjanya. Waktu kita tak banyak, bodoh! Dan jangan ada yang main-main sama balonnya karena ini terbatas. Arrasseo?!" tegas Baekhyun. Mereka mengangguk dan kembali ke tempat masing-masing.

Baekhyun juga kembali ke pekerjaannya berkutik dengan kertas warna-warni yang akan digunting dijadikan suatu hiasan yang menarik.

Tiba-tiba, V yang tadinya sedang menulis beberapa rangkaian kata di kertas menghampiri Kai.

"Hyung, kapan mau buatnya?" tanya V membuat Kai menengokkan kepalanya menghadap si pemilik suara.

"Kau maunya kapan? Sekarang juga boleh siihh..." balas Kai. V mengangguk antusias.

"Hyung gak lupa bawa barang-barangnya kan?" V memastikan.

"Tentu saja..." balas Kai yakin.

"Jungkook-ah, hyung tinggal sebentar ne..." ucap Kai kepada Jungkook. Dan Jungkook mengangguk. Akhirnya, Kai dan V pun berjalan menuju paper bag yang berada di dekat pintu masuk dorm dan mengeluarkan isinya. V yang bingung akan bendanya pun bertanya kepada Kai.

"Hyung, kenapa boneka anak bayi yang hyung bawa? Katanya mau menakut-nakuti, tapi kenapa anak bayi?"

"Haiishh... tenang saja. Rencananya kan kita akan mengejutkannya dengan kepala yang dibuat seseram mungkin, nah nanti kita pisahkan bagian kepala bayi ini dari badannya. Lalu, kita lumuri wajahnya dengan cat merah. Kau bagaimana sih?!" jelas Kai dan V pun nyengir sambil menganggukan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti.

"Hehehe... Ah, sekalian copot mata boneka bayi itu juga hyung!" usul V heboh dan Kai pun mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Dan akhirnya Kai dan V memulai membuat 'sesuatu' yang akan menakuti Zelo nantinya.

Ya, tadi ketika membahas apa yang akan mereka buat ketika di dorm EXO, akhirnya Kai dan V pun memutuskan akan menakuti Zelo dengan kepala putus yang mereka buat ini. Rencananya, mereka akan menempatkan kepala mainan ini dengan sebuah katrol yang akan diletakkan di atas pintu. Jadi, tepat ketika Zelo masuk, kepala mainan tersebut turun tepat di depan wajahnya. Entahlah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ketika Zelo melihat kepala berlumuran darah itu di depan wajahnya.

Sementara mereka bekerja, mari kita lihat Youngjae yang sedang bersama Zelo.

"Hiiks... Chanyeol hyung salah paham Zelo-ya... hiks.." ucap Youngjae yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya dia mengucapkannya. Zelo hanya bisa mendengarkan curhatan hyungnya yang membuatnya iba dan mengelus punggung hyungnya itu dengan lembut.

"Hhh... Hyung, seharusnya hyung jelaskan padanya... Jangan membuat dia langsung marah begitu..." nasehat Zelo.

"Aku sudah berusaha Zelo-ya, tapi dia seperti menulikan pendengarannya... Hiks.." sahut Youngjae masih sesenggukan –yang dibuat-buat- .

"Sudahlah... Hyung, sebaiknya tenangkan dirimu dulu..." ucap Zelo membuat Youngjae menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Andwae! Andwae! Mana bisa aku tenang?!"

"Hyung, aku membawa beberapa snack. Setidaknya, kau bisa makan ini dulu..." Zelo terus berusaha menenangkan hyungnya yang masih menutupi wajahnya.

' _Aktingku bagus juga ternyata, hihihi...'_ batin Youngjae.

' _Hhh... Bagaimana aku bisa meminta hadiah kalau dia saja susah sekali disuruh menenangkan pikirannya. Huh! Hyungdeul yang lain mana coba?! Masa tak ada yang peduli sama sekali?!'_ batin Zelo kesal.

"Eummm... Hyung... Ayolah, tadi sebelum aku kesini, aku membeli ini. Ayo kita makan dulu..." ucap Zelo sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Youngjae yang masih menutupi wajahnya.

"Huft... Baiklah. Menangis terlalu lama membuatku sedikit lapar." Akhirnya, Youngjae pun menyetujui apa kata Zelo membuat Zelo agak lega. Dan kini, Youngjae makan, namun wajahnya masih kusut. Tak terlihat sedikitpun raut ketenangan disana.

Zelo yang melihat hyungnya masih cemberut itu pun berusaha menghiburnya lagi.

"Hyung... Ayolah... Jangan terlalu dipikirkan... Aku yakin, pasti ada jalan keluarnya kok. Sudahlah, itu akan membuatmu semakin banyak pikiran." Dan Youngjae hanya membalasnya dengan hembusan napas frustasi. Zelo turut sedih atas kondisi hyungnya itu.

.

Kini, enam namja itu sedang menatap hasil karya mereka.

"Woooww... Kami cukup hebat ternyata, hihihi..." ucap salah satu namja yang paling cantik disana.

"Ne. Kau benar, Baek. Aku tak menyangka bahwa aku cukup pandai melakukannya." Sahut namja lainnya yang masih setia menatapi ruangan yang sudah cantik itu.

"V-ah, kita tinggal tunggu saja reaksi Zelo, hahaha..."

"Ne, hyung!"

Ruangan ini sudah terlihat sangat indah. Disana, terdapat balon warna-warni yang terletak disetiap sudut ruangan hasil karya Jungkook dibantu Sehun. Adapula kertas berukuran besar bertuliskan 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY OUR JUNHONGIE' yang dihias dengan kertas berwarna lainnya yang terletak di dinding belakang tempat tidur yang telah dibuat Baekhyun dan Daehyun. V juga sempat menulis beberapa kertas semacam kartu ucapan yang isinya doa atau kata-kata penyemangat untuk Zelo dan Sehun yang membantu V menaruh kartu-kartu itu, entah itu ditempel di dinding, ataupun diletakkan di tempat tidur. Di dinding juga tertempel banyak foto-foto Zelo entah bersama para member, ataupun dirinya sendiri. Daehyun dan Sehun lah yang memilih foto-foto tersebut. Dan di atas pintu sana, terdapat kepala bayi yang bentuknya sudah bagaikan kepala zombie menggelantung dan siap jatuh ketika Zelo membuka pintu. Wajah bayi mainan itu sudah berlumuran cat merah bak darah, matanya hilang sebelah, bagian atasnya terdapat banyak lubang. Tentunya hasil karya Kai dan V.

Sekali lagi, mereka memandang puas hasil karyanya.

"Hahaha... Aku benar-benar kagum atas apa yang telah kami lakukan." Ucap Sehun diangguki yang lainnya.

"Oh iya, Youngjae dan Zelo bagaimana? Kau sudah menghubungi Youngjae, dae?" tanya Baekhyun ketika teringat satu lagi yang paling penting dalam acara ini. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan orang yang sedang berulang tahun?

"Ne. Dia bilang, mereka sedikit lagi selesai. Jadi, sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini sebelum Zelo mengetahui kita." Mereka pun mengangguk dan segera meninggalkan kamar.

"Hei Kai! Jangan lupa matikan lampu kamarnya." Teriak Sehun kepada Kai yang memang orang terakhir yang berada di kamar itu. Mereka pun keluar dan tak lupa Daehyun kembali mengunci pintu agar Zelo tak curiga.

.

"Hyung, kau yakin tak ingin aku antarkan ke dorm EXO?" tanya Zelo sekali lagi memastikan hyungnya.

"Ne. Kau pasti lelah. Pulang dan tidurlah. Aku bisa kok ke dorm EXO sendiri. Kau tak perlu khawatir." Balas Youngjae sambil mengasak rambut Zelo yang badannya sudah menjulang lebih tinggi darinya. Zelo cemberut karena takut terjadi apa-apa pada hyungnya.

"Sudahlah... Jangan merajuk. Lagipula, dorm EXO tidak jauh darisini kok. Kau sebaiknya pulang. Segera tidur ne, aku akan selamat sampai dorm EXO kok."

"Ne ne ne... Aku doakan yang terbaik untukmu dan Chanyeol hyung... Semoga masalahnya cepat terselesaikan... Aku pulang hyung..." ucap Zelo lesu.

"Hati-hati... Terima kasih sudah menemaniku..."

Lama-kelamaan, punggung Zelo pun menjauhi Youngjae dan Youngjae segera menelpon kekasihnya agar kekasihnya dan yang lain segera bersiap.

"Hyung! Cepat jemput aku. Aku di masih di Sungai Han dan Zelo sedang berjalan kembali ke dorm. Ppalliwa! Katakan juga pada yang lainnya untuk segera bersiap." Ucap Youngjae panjang lebar ketika panggilan tersebut dijawab.

" _Eoh? Arrasseo. Aku, Xiumin hyung dan yang lainnya kebetulan juga baru pulang sehabis membeli hadiah. Oke, aku akan menjemputmu dan yang lainnya juga akan segera ke dorm B.A.P"_ balas suara disebrang sana dan panggilan singkat itupun terputus.

Sesuai apa kata sang kekasih, Chanyeol segera memberitahu semua yang ada disana untuk pergi ke dorm B.A.P. Tak lupa kue dan perlengkapan yang lainnya dibawa.

"Kajja." Mereka pun memasuki berpencar memasuki mobil-mobil yang ada.

Jimin, RapMon, dan Jongup ikut bersama Chanyeol untuk menjemput Youngjae. Mereka ikut Chanyeol karena sudah tak muat di mobil lain. Hanya mobil Chanyeol yang menuju Sungai Han, sedangkan yang lain melesat menuju dorm B.A.P.

Setelah menempuh waktu beberapa menit untuk sampai dorm B.A.P, akhirnya mobil-mobil itu sampai dan berjejer rapi di tepi tepat di bawah pohon yang tadi digunakan Daehyun juga untuk bersembunyi. Ternyata, mobil yang Daehyun dan kawan-kawannya gunakan terdapat di depan mobil mereka.

"Hyung, apakah Zelo sudah sampai?" tanya Suho pada Himchan yang sedang memangku kue dengan hati-hati. Himchan menggeleng.

"Molla. Sebaiknya, kau hubungi Daehyun atau Baekhyun. Mereka kan yang sedari tadi disini menjadi mata-mata." Ucap Himchan dan Suho pun segera merogoh sakunya dan menelpon Baekhyun. Baekhyun dan _tim_ nya memang tidak pulang. Mereka kembali bersembunyi seperti ketika datang kesini tadi, dan mengamati kapan Zelo kembali.

"Sedari tadi belum terlihat bahwa dia masuk kesini hyung." Ucap Suho setelah telponnya terputus. Himchan hanya ber-oh ria.

Semua orang yang berada di mobil itu terus mengamati sekelilingnya di balik persembunyiannya itu.

"Dia kemana sih? Kenapa lama sekali?" gerutu Sehun yang berada di dalam mobil yang tadi dikendarai Daehyun.

"Mungkin dia mampir membeli makanan dulu." Jawab Daehyun.

Tiba-tiba, mata mereka semua membulat dan segera memekik heboh.

"YAK YAK YAK! ITU DIA!" teriak Jimin yang berada di mobil Chanyeol.

"Park Jimin... Tak usah berteriak ne... Suaramu sangat cempreng." Ucap Chanyeol dan Jimin hanya nyengir membuat matanya membentuk bulan sabit.

"Hihihi... Dia terlalu excited." Komentar Youngjae yang berada di samping Chanyeol.

Setelah Zelo masuk, mereka pun berbondong-bondong keluar dari mobil dan masuk menuju gedung dorm mereka. Mereka bergotong-royong membawa kue dan hadiah lainnya memasuki dorm.

Mereka semua memasuki gedung dengan mengendap-endap, takut jika Zelo mengetahuinya. Zelo memasuki lift yang akan membawanya menuju ruangan dorm mereka. Setelah lift yang dimasuki Zelo itu bergerak naik, para member BAPEXOBTS itu pun bersiap masuk lift berikutnya yang akan menyusul Zelo.

Zelo keluar dari lift tepat di lantai dormnya. Ia berjalan dengan lesu dan sesekali mengucek matanya tanpa tahu bahwa ternyata ada banyak orang yang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dari kejauhan.

Dengan lesu, ia membuka pintu dan langsung masuk tanpa ada rasa curiga sedikitpun. Tanpa ia ketahui, orang-orang yang tadi memata-matainya sedang berada tepat di depan pintu dorm sambil menahan tawa.

' _Hhh... Kenapa hari ini terasa membosankan?'_ batinnya dan menaruh cemilan yang tadi dibelinya ketika kembali dari Sungai Han ke dalam kulkas dan membuka salah satu minuman kaleng dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya tanpa tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang menunggunya. Sambil meneguk minuman tersebut, dirinya membuka pintu kamarnya dan...

 _SWING..._

 _BYURR!_

"KYAAAAAAA...!"

...berteriak histeris ketika tiba-tiba kepala bayi jatuh dan mengayun-ayun di depan wajahnya membuat dirinya menyemburkan minuman tadi dan membuat pakaiannya basah. Suara teriakan Zelo yang cukup nyaring itu membuat orang-orang dibalik pintu dorm mereka tertawa dan segera membuka pintu dorm membuat Zelo kaget.

"SAENGIL CHUKKAHAMNIDA... SAENGIL CHUKKAHAMNIDA... SARANGHANEUN CHOI JUNHONG... SANGEIL CHUKKAHAMNIDA...~ YEEEEYYYY!"

 _Prok! Prok! Prok!_

Disana, terdapat hyungdeul yang sangat dicintainya membawa kue dan menyanyikan lagu untuknya. Zelo yang masih syok akibat penampakan kepala bayi itu pun hanya dapat diam mematung sambil melihat hyungdeulnya yang sedang bertepuk tangan ricuh. Saat sudah sadar apa yang terjadi, barulah ia tersenyum pada mereka.

"Yaaakkk... Ige mwoyaaaa?" ucapnyaketika Himchan mendatanginya sambil membawa kue yang terdapat lilin dengan angka 20 disana. Ya, 20 usianya dalam hitungan Korea.

"Hahahaha... Selamat ulang tahun ne... Ayo dong ditiup lilinnya." Ucap Himchan sambil menyodorkan kue tersebut.

"Make a wish hyung!" ucap Jungkook dan Zelo mengangguk.

 _Fyuuuuhhh..._

"Yeeeaaayyyy..." mereka pun bertepuk tangan ketika lilin-lilin itu sudah tertiup oleh Zelo.

"Hyung, kenapa kau membuat ini, huh?! Tak taukah kau bahwa ini benar-benar membuat jantungku hampir copot? Dan minumanku pun tumpah karena saking menyeramkannya kepala ini." Protes Zelo sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kepala mainan tadi.

"Hehehe... Hyung ketakutan ya?" tanya Jungkook polos.

"Ya iyalah!" dengus Zelo.

"Hei Zelo-ya, apakah kau sudah melihat perubahan drastis kamarmu?" tanya Sehun dan Zelo menggeleng bingung. Mereka pun masuk ke kamar dan menyalakan lampunya.

"Waaahhhh... Hyung! Kau yang menghias ini?!" tanya Zelo terkagum-kagum. Begitu pun member yang tadi tak sempat ikut menghias. Seperti Himchan yang sekarang masih menganga, Yongguk yang terus tersenyum dan juga Xiumin yang tak mengedipkan matanya sama sekali. D.O yang matanya sudah bulat semakin bulat saja karena melihat kamar ini.

"Ne. Aku, Baekhyun, Sehun, Kai, Jungkook dan V yang melakukannya. Sedangkan yang lain memiliki tugas yang beda." Jelas Daehyun dan Zelo pun mengangguk sambil tetap memandangi hasil karya hyungnya.

Semuanya kini melihat-lihat dan membaca kertas-kertas yang tertempel. Ya, kertas yang ditulis oleh V. Mereka juga kagum terhadap foto-foto yang sudah dibuat sebagus mungkin oleh Daehyun.

" _Success for your comeback. Jaga Kesehatanmu. You're the best! We Love You. It's Your Day!_ " gumam Zelo membaca satu per satu kertas yang berisi kata-kata penyemangat untuknya yang tertempel di dinding.

"Waaahhhh... Jeongmal Gomawoyo Hyung..." ucap Zelo setelah selesai membaca tulisan-tulisan itu.

"Ne..." balas mereka.

"Hyung, cepat potong kuenya...~" rengek Sehun yang sangat menginginkan kue-kue tersebut sejak tadi.

"Ah ne, Sehun hyung benar. Hyung, cepatlah potong kuenya... Pasti sangat lezat kan?" sahut Zelo dan mereka pun kini tengah menikmati makanan dengan didominasi warna cokelat tersebut.

"Youngjae hyung! Jadi, kau tak ada masalah dengan Chanyeol hyung?" tanya Zelo di tengah mulutnya yang penuh kue.

Youngjae menggeleng sambil nyengir dan menunjukkan gigi-giginya yang agak kotor karena cokelat. Zelo pun mendengus. Youngjae yang agak merasa bersalah pun menawarkan Zelo untuk membuka hadiah-hadiah saja dan Zelo mengangguk setuju.

Hari ini tak akan pernah Zelo lupakan. Ya, walaupun agak melelahkan…

.

.

.

.

 **AKHIRNYAAAAA…..! YEAY! Walaupun telat, tp masih dalam suasana ulang tahun Zelo kaaannn? Hehehe….**

 **Oh iya, aku lg buat ff HUNHAN dan genrenya romance. Kira2 pada mau baca gk? Klo lumayan bnyk yg suka sih, bakal aku share disini, tp klo nggak ya...gitu deh**

 **Buat yg nunggu MOMENTS WITH TAEHYUNG, sabar ya... Bakal dilanjut kok ;)**

 **Makasih banyak yg udh komen di ff ku yang sebelumnya…**

 _ **thiefhanie fha: Makasih^^**_

 _ **anoncikiciw: Iya gapapa, aku pun bnyk typo :D Nah, jd itu tuh emg idenya sehun... Ada HYUN family nya jg tuh, aku selipin dikit hehehe... Semoga puas, mian gk sempet bikin ultah nya namjoon, tp aku bawa yg zelo... Gomawo :)  
**_

 _ **taekookever: Hahaha... makasih :***_

 _ **MyNameX: Cieeee yg lg sibukk... :D Aku jg sebenernya sibuk bgt :( Makasih banyak ya^^**_

 **Dan sekali lagi makasih buat yg udh baca^^  
**


End file.
